


you're a mess. you've been broken but i'm not afraid.

by RoxieOfficial



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, GiveJustinFoleyLove2k18, Happy Ending, Justin Foley deserves love, Justin Foley just needs some love, Talking of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Based on that scene in 02x13, where Clay tells Justin his parents want to adopt him.





	you're a mess. you've been broken but i'm not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from r. h. Sin's poem called “ oh, broken soul ”

When Clay told him about his parents' plan, Justin realized that even after all the shit he had done, somehow, he still deserved a second chance in life. Some people still thought he was a good person, that he had a good heart. And they weren't wrong. Justin Foley _was_ a good person; he had a good heart. The problem was that he didn't know how to show it.

The thing is, Justin probably would've been a better person if his mom had known how to take care of him properly. But she hadn't, so he had become an asshole. On the outside, that is. On the inside, he was... _sweet_. And scared. Scared of getting hurt. Scared of being let down. Which he had often been in the past. Let down by everyone, starting by his dad, whom he never even had the chance to meet. Then his mom let him down. Then Bryce. The whole fucking world had let him down when the only thing he truly needed was someone. _Anyone_.

So hearing Clay pronounce those words, telling him his parents wanted him to be a part of their family, brought tears to his eyes. All his life, he had been treated with such little respect that he had come to think that he didn't deserve any better. But people, those who took their time to know him, knew his true worth. Lainie and Matt, and even Clay, knew his true worth. They saw that Justin was a good kid, that he just needed some love. This was all the poor kid craved.

“ Dude, are you crying? ” Clay asked, surprised. Because it _was_ surprising. He had never seen the jock express any emotions other than his usual anger.

Justin scoffed. Clay stared at him, not knowing what to say.

“ You know I'm, like, really fucked up, right? ” Justin asked after a while. He was a mess, and he hoped that Clay's parents would be able to see past that. He hoped they would still want him despite that.

“ Well... A, yes, ” Clay started. The way he said it made Justin let out a laugh. He continued, “ but you're clean and going to meetings. And B I'm also a fucked up in certain ways, so... ”

Justin thought about Clay's offer for a while, although he knew he would accept it. He simply didn't want to look too desperate about it. “ Okay, yeah. I'd like to be adopted, yeah. ”

Justin smiled. He would get a second chance at life. He got to start over. Things would get better for him and he couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
